helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Shuffle Unit
Hello! Project Shuffle Unit (ハロー!プロジェクトシャッフルユニット) was the name given to special annual units in Hello! Project composed of mixed members from current major units. Beginning in 2000, Shuffle Units were created for the purpose of shuffling around these members for releases and concerts as well as to promote friendly competition with a season-long collaboration to see which shuffle unit was able to sell the most copies of their single. By 2003, the competition idea was dropped and unit songs were all sold on the same single. Shuffle Units were generally composed three to a year, included all current members of Hello! Project, and given a "theme" for their groups. The style of each song in a given year was varied; however, the groups all shared the same B-side. After 2005, the concept of Shuffle Units was abandoned in favor of splitting Hello! Project into Wonderful Hearts and Elder Club due to the size of Hello! Project. These groups were followed by Hello! Project Mobekimasu, an all-member group similar to H.P. All Stars special unit. In recent years, concerts have simply featured random and unofficial shuffling of members. 2000 Shuffle Units The theme for the 2000 Shuffle Units Akagumi 4, Aoiro 7, and Kiiro 5 was "Colors" ("Red", "Blue", and "Yellow" respectively). The B-side for this years singles was "Hello! no Theme", a pop-song that is now considered Hello! Project's theme song. Due to the disbanding of T&C Bomber and graduation of some members shortly following the shuffle releases, 4th generation Morning Musume members Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, and Tsuji Nozomi, as well as soloist Maeda Yuki, filled in as alternates during concerts and performances. Akagumi 4= *'Single': "Akai Nikkichou" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Nakazawa Yuko and Goto Maki **From Coconuts Musume: Danielle **From T&C Bomber: Shinoda Miho *'Notes': Winner of the competition to sell the most amount of singles. |-|Kiiro 5 = *'Single': "Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Abe Natsumi and Yasuda Kei **From Coconuts Musume: Ayaka **From T&C Bomber: RuRu **Soloist: Heike Michiyo |-|Aoiro 7 = *'Single': "Aoi Sports Car no Otoko" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, and Ichii Sayaka **From Coconuts Musume: Mika and Lehua **From T&C Bomber: Kominato Miwa and Inaba Atsuko 2001 Shuffle Units The theme for the 2001 Shuffle Units 3nin Matsuri, 7nin Matsuri, and 10nin Matsuri was "Festival" ("Cute Festival", "Raggae Festival", and "Traditional Fesitval" respectively). The B-side for this years singles was "Hello! Mata Aou Ne". 3nin Matsuri= *'Single': "Chu! Natsu Party" *'Members' **From Morning Musume: Ishikawa Rika and Kago Ai **Soloist: Matsuura Aya *'Notes': Winner of the competition to sell the most amount of singles. Berryz Koubou covered "Chu! Natsu Party" in 2006 on their summer-themed EP, ③ Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz |-|7nin Matsuri= *'Single': "Summer Reggae! Rainbow" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Yaguchi Mari and Goto Maki **From Coconuts Musume: Ayaka and Lehua **From Country Musume: Asami **From Melon Kinenbi: Shibata Ayumi **Soloist: Heike Michiyo |-|10nin Matsuri= *'Single': "Dancing! Natsu Matsuri" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi, and Tsuji Nozomi **From Coconuts Musume: Mika **From Country Musume: Rinne **From Melon Kinenbi: Murata Megumi, Otani Masae, and Saito Hitomi 2002 Shuffle Units The theme for the 2002 Shuffle Units Happy♡7, Sexy 8, and Odoru♡11 was "Happy" ("Happy", "Sexy", and "Festival Barbie" respectively). The B-side for this years singles was "Yoku Aru Oyako no Serenade". Happy♡7= *'Single': "Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam!" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Kago Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, and Takahashi Ai **From Coconuts Musume: Mika **From Country Musume: Asami **From Melon Kinenbi: Saito Hitomi *'Notes:'Winner of the competition to sell the most amount of singles. |-|Sexy 8= *'Single': "Shiawase Desu ka?" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, and Ishikawa Rika **From Coconuts Musume: Ayaka **From Country Musume: Satoda Mai **From Melon Kinenbi: Otani Masae **Soloist: Heike Michiyo *'Notes:' Goto Maki later recorded a solo version of this song for her second solo album 2 Paint It Gold. |-|Odoru♡11= *'Single': "Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Tsuji Nozomi, and Konno Asami **From Country Musume: Rinne **From Melon Kinenbi: Murata Megumi and Shibata Ayumi **Soloist: Matsuura Aya, Ishii Rika, and Fujimoto Miki 2003 Shuffle Units The theme for the 2003 Shuffle Units SALT5, 7AIR, and 11WATER was "Elements". The B-side for this years singles was "Oh! Be My Friend". This is the first year in which all songs by the Shuffle Units were combined into one released single. SALT5= *'Single': "GET UP! Rapper" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Abe Natsumi, Kago Ai, and Ogawa Makoto **Soloist: Matsuura Aya and Maeda Yuki *'Notes:' Matsuura Aya later released a solo version of the song on her third studio album ×3. |-|7AIR= *'Single': "Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Ishikawa Rika, Takahashi Ai, and Niigaki Risa **From Coconuts Musume: Mika **From Country Musume: Satoda Mai **From Melon Kinenbi: Otani Masae **Soloist: Inaba Atsuko *'Notes:' As part of Minimoni, Takahashi and Todd remade the song for the second Minimoni album Minimoni Songs 2; all four members did the singing while Todd and Tsuji Nozomi did the raps; Inaba is also on this version as a backing vocalist. |-|11WATER= *'Single': "BE ALL RIGHT!" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Fujimoto Miki **From Coconuts Musume: Ayaka **From Country Musume: Asami **From Melon Kinenbi: Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi *'Notes:' Minimoni released a version of this single for Minimoni Songs 2. Mika Todd and Ayaka performed the song together at Todd's final Hello! Project performance. 2004 Shuffle Unit For 2004, there were no shuffle units. Instead, all 46 members of Hello! Project joined to form the special unit H.P. All Stars. 2005 Shuffle Units The theme for the 2005 Shuffle Units Elegies, Sexy Otonajan, and Puripuri Pink was "Elegance". There was no B-side for this year. The last group of shuffle units. Elegies= *'Song': "Inshouha Renoir no You ni" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina **From Melon Kinenbi: Shibata Ayumi **From Country Musume: Satoda Mai |-|Sexy Otonajan= *'Song': "Onna, Kanashii, Otona" *'Members': **From Morning Musume: Fujimoto Miki **From Berryz Koubou: Natsuyaki Miyabi **From ℃-ute: Murakami Megumi |-|Puripuri Pink= *'Song': "Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki" *'Members': **Soloist: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, and Inaba Atsuko. Trivia *Iida Kaori is the only Hello! Project member to have been involved in all Shuffle Units as a member of Aoiro 7, 10nin Matsuri, Odoru♡11, 11WATER, H.P. All Stars, and Puripuri Pink. cs:Shuffle skupiny Category:Shuffle Unit Category:Hello! Project Category:Kiiro 5 Category:Akagumi 4 Category:Aoiro 7 Category:3nin Matsuri Category:7nin Matsuri Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Happy 7 Category:Sexy 8 Category:Odoru 11 Category:SALT5 Category:7AIR Category:11WATER Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elegies Category:Sexy Otonajan Category:Puripuri Pink Category:Morning Musume Category:Country Girls Category:Coconuts Musume Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:W Category:V-u-den Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon